Arms Race
by I'm a Basket Case
Summary: Team BLJC, new arrivals at Haven Academy. They know little of each other. Fact, they barely get along. But they will all happily aid one of their team members, unknowing of her true past. [Part 1 of Haven's somewhat finest]
1. Arms Race

**A.N.: There will be loads of time skips but this starts in late October their first year at Haven into winter break. Each skip will be separated by asterisks.**

 **Quick Character Bios for Team BLJC (Black Jack). And Yes, they are suit and card themed.**

 **Burgundy Marx: Leader (17) – Ace of Diamonds** **Semblance- Tremorsense (Shockwave)** **Weapon- Block (Sledgehammer) and Mortar (Hardlight Gauntlet)**

 **Lazuli Jones: (16) – Jack of Hearts** **Semblance: Written Apparitions (Summons with writing)** **Weapon: Pistol and throwing pens**

 **Carmyne Rowley: (17) – Queen of Spades** **Semblance: Telekinesis (uses thread)** **Weapons: Dust Whip and Pistol**

 **Jette Black: (18) – King of Clubs** **Semblance: Kinetic Energy Empowerment (absorbs energy into body to enhance strength)** **Weapon: Katar dagger (Pain), Pistol (Maximus), Punishment (shotgun)**

 **Arms Race**

Jette sat in team BLJC's shared bathroom in a stained, black beater with a club on the right hip and sweats. She slowly pulled out a tool kit she brought in with her and began to repair her rusty arm. The brawler didn't want to show her team her frustration. Jette knew this arm held her back more than advanced her. Though she was a decent fighter, the arm malfunctioned or broke during almost every combat class. She was useless both with the arm and without it. Once she reattached some wires and tightened screws, Jette flexed her strong fingers. They squeaked and creaked in defiance, not wanting to perform. She sighed and pulled out oil and methodically lubricated the cold steel. She hesitated when there was a knock on the door.

"One minute!" Jette quickly wrapped the rusted arm in bandages because the casing broke a long time ago.

"Jette, it's time to train."

Jette packed up her tools and oil. This was about as good as she was going to get. She was a sad excuse for a huntress. A great assassin, but huntress. Nope. Huntsmen don't kill people. They protect people.

She stepped out and slid the bag under her bed. By her stood Carmyne in her leggings and red tank with a gray spade on the right breast. Their leader stressed the card theme too much. Burgundy, their team leader, was the ace of diamonds. Lazuli, his partner, was the jack of hearts. Carmyne was the queen of spades. While Jette was the king of clubs. She really just wondered if the headmaster had no idea what to call their team.

"You ready?" Carmyne looked down at the shorter girl while she put her long dark hair into a sock bun. Jette nodded and the two left the room for the gym.

The two partners faced off. Sweat dripped down each brow and chests heaved with exertion. Jette twirled a practice staff before her as she fended off Carmyne's whip. This game of cat of mouse really took it out of both of them. This match reached thirty long minutes with Jette occasionally swapping weapons to test her partner. It was just Jette clumsily acrobating around and Carmyne grappling the brawler with her whip. Endurance was key in this type of sparing. And both were running low on aura.

"You need to stop favoring your left hand, Jette." Carmyne instructed as she lashed out at her friend like a snake.

Jette bounced away from the whip. She kept her center of gravity low as she moved around and away from her agile partner. Yes, she favored her left hand because her right arm glitched. She needed to get around the whip and fight off the snow leopard Faunus.

"I'm trying!" Jette came at the Faunus with a jab that knocked the girl back. "Don't let me get close."

"It's hard without my semblance." Carmyne protested and cracked her whip again. Jette rolled away and crouched low to the ground, her weapon behind her in a ready stance. The whip was fast and it took all her training just to dodge. Jette could anticipate the attack because the arm motion to crack the whip signaled the attack. Jette just had to guess where Carmyne was aiming.

"You can't keep relying on it to save your ass. Yes, stun locking is important for team attacks and when there are large amounts of enemies. But what will you do if you run low on aura? That is when you fight."

"I would fare better than you!" Carmyne ducked under the lunging staff only to receive a kick in the knee to bring her down. The Faunus rose to her feet and struck the leather at Jette's ankle. "You don't have a long-range weapon."

The brawler's eyes went wide in shock because one minute she was fine then the next she was airborne. Jette landed at the faunus's feet and swung her staff to knock the mock pistol out of Carmyne's hand before Carmyne could take the win. "No because I'm proficient with many melee weapons," Jette countered.

Carmyne went in for a back hand only for Jette to push her hand out of the way. The brawler quickly flipped back to her feet and went for a more defensive stance.

"Oh no you don't," Carmyne roared and struck her whip. It wrapped around Jette's right arm and the Faunus yanked. There was a loud cracking sound followed by an ear-piercing scream. Jette held her right shoulder as her metal arm lay on the mat, shattered beyond repair.

"JETTE!" The Faunus ran to her friend who was in shock. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jette to comfort her. The smaller girl gripped the metal stub with her free hand. "Jette! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Jette, stunned, slowly pulled out of Carmyne's grasp. She sunk to the floor and began to gather her arm. It was just a mess of fabric, wires, and metal. Nothing salvageable.

* * *

Conversations buzzed throughout the mess hall. Carmyne grew excited with the promotion of a Faunus to a senior officer position in the Atlasian Military. The date was set for December 24, deep into their holiday break. But the thought of this step toward equality lit up her world. Sasquatch Socks would serve as a shining example of human and Faunus equality.

Jette rested her head on the table in the mess hall. Carmyne watched her friend with a frown. She noticed Jette sank into a depression since the loss of her arm. Her combat marks had plummeted and she skipped Grimm Studies and Remnant History. The seamstress could not help but feel responsible for her partner's hardship. The hardest part for Carmyne was that her team couldn't do anything about their teammates missing arm.

"Eat, Jette," Lazuli placed a banana and a cup of black coffee before the brawler.

The girl slowly sat up and took her cup of coffee. She took a sip of the bitter liquid, burning her tongue. Jette gasped and the cup landed on the ground. The loud shattering sound made Jette flinch and fall off the bench. She held out her right arm to catch her weight but got nothing but air. She landed hard on her right side with an equally large crash. The metal still loosely attached to her shoulder dug into the soft flesh. Blood slowly stained her shirt around her armpit.

Burgundy hauled the smaller girl to her feet.

"Infirmary, now." He looked to the other two team members and he half led half dragged the brawler to the doctor. "By dust, Jette. What were you thinking Leaving the metal still there?"

"It's not like I can pay for surgery or anything," Jette groaned and felt faint. She watched Carmyne pass her and Burgundy to open doors, "My bank account is in the negatives. I have no money."

"What do you mean?" Lazuli asked as she took the rear, watching as Jette's white uniform jacket turned completely red on the right side.

Jette did not really feel like answering. She did not want to give too much away about herself and she didn't trust her deoxygenated brain to come up with a good enough excuse. The girl just grunted when she felt the prick of a headache in her forehead. That was when the ax blade came down on her forehead and she tensed slightly.

Burgundy studied the girl out of the corner of his eye curiously. There were many things team BLJC didn't know about each other, but Jette always deflected each question about family or what she did before school. And here she stood, bleeding out with a migraine from the overwhelming stimuli around her. How this girl survived life astounded him.

The four made it to the infirmary before they could press Jette with more questions. Burgundy rested Jette on a bed and pressed her uniform jacket against the puncture wound in her shoulder as the nurse got the story from Carmyne. The brawler closed her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

Over a week passed and Jette had be transferred to Mistral General for surgery. Scars now graced her fair skin across her upper body from removing all the metal fragments and replacing most of her bones in her shoulder with metal and screws. Now she would have to actively cover her scarred skin. because people could see them when she wore anything but her uniform.

Jette rolled her shoulder and winced in pain, her body still adjusting to the new metal encased shoulder hiding most of the damage. This will be a long recovery. One more week here then months of training. And now she could only use her fist and small one-handed weapons such as short swords and daggers. Another setback was the inability to use her semblance successfully. All that stored energy would kill her.

"Fuck." Jette groaned and held the metal plate covering her right shoulder. She felt defeated and worthless. The doctors removed her universal adaptor, the joint that would enable her to attach a new arm without surgery. Though she had a cheap one before that glitched more than it worked, it was still an adaptor. It was a link to a somewhat normal life. Now it was gone.

"Language." Lazuli chided as she and the rest of the team let themselves in.

Jette rolled her eyes and scooted over so Carmyne could sit next to her. Burgundy took the chair by the bed with Lazuli sitting on the arm with a foot propped on the bed frame for balance. This was Jette's team and she couldn't ask for a more caring group. They took care of her even though they knew very little about who she really was. Though, the brawler knew that would change once they find out the truth behind her past.

"Gods dammit! Dust! Fuck!" Jette swore some more just to annoy the blonde writer. The three visitors were relieved Jette was in a better mood. The smaller girl was always happy around her team. However, behind closed doors, Jette was slowly tearing herself apart.

Carmyne smiled at her friend, studying her closely. The brawler noticed and looked at her hand. A smaller hand slipped into it and squeezed. She then felt hands on her knee and looked up. The three were all there for her in her most desperate time of need.

"Thank you, guys." Jette gave them a small smile. "You all are the best."

"How's your head," Burgundy asked and watched his teammate look back at her hand in Carmyne's.

"Day three. The usual. I'll be fine soon." Jette assured her team. "It's not the worst I've had."

"Take it easy, Jette." Lazuli rubbed Jette's knee with her thumb. "You'll be back out there and ready to go in no time."

"Yeah. We need our King of Clubs!" Jette snorted at Burgundy's reference. "Team _blackjack_ is not complete without you."

The dark-haired girl nodded with a smile and rested her head on Carmyne's shoulder. She finally had a family. Dysfunctional, but hearts were in the right place. It was all she really ever wanted. Arms wrapped around her and she fell asleep in their warmth, feeling safe.

Burgundy sighed and made eye contact with his team. Lazuli wore a frown and Carmyne couldn't hide her sadness. This was the end of his team if Jette remained in this state. She couldn't use her usual weapon arrangement and the brawler was a lousy shot with a handgun. The injured girl would offer nothing to the team. No amount of training would enable her to stay at Haven. She couldn't be a hunter in such a state.

"I wish we could do something but even with all our money combined," Carmyne wiped a tear, "we can't afford a decent arm or proper surgery." Haven paid for this surgery because Jette got injured at school.

"I do too," Burgundy sighed and rested his head in his hands, his frustration clearly visible.

"We have to stay positive," Lazuli sighed and gripped Burgundy's shoulder for emotional support.

The other two nodded and just waited with their friend until visiting hours were over. Jette was once again alone, left to her own internal demons.

* * *

The dense metal felt cold in her hand as she struggled to focus on the target. The only reason she kept trying, and failing, was because she couldn't show defeat.

"Your stance is terrible," Lazuli commented. She was a mid to long range expert. "This is not a toy."

"I'm doing my best. The recoil is a bitch!"

"You must work around it." Lazuli adjusted Jette's stance once again. "Your confidence is your weakness, Jette. Practice just an ounce of humility."

Jette took a deep breath, trying to relax her frustration. Everytime she shot the pistol, she would have to re-aim. Without another hand to steady the gun, the recoil ruined the chances of a quick follow up shot.

Lazuli sighed and picked up a pistol. She quickly aimed at the target with one hand supporting the gun, like how she taught Jette. She emptied the magazine in rapid succession, each bullet entering the target's chest region.

Jette walked over to the table to reload, both at awe with her friend and defeated by her lack of progress. "Why don't you fight with a gun? You are fantastic!"

"They lack character. With my pens, I leave a personal touch. You could say I leave a mark the enemy won't forget." Lazuli smirked and took out a set of pens, locking them between her knuckles. "Ready Pain."

Jette instantly launched back and gripped her twelve-inch thrusting katar. She let her aura flare up to protect her and absorb damage.

"Bring it!" Jette smirked back, accepting the challenge.

Lazuli was in for it. Though Jette was at a disadvantage, this type of fighting was her forte. The writer launched a barrage of pens and Jette blocked and absorbed a safe amount of energy from those she missed. Though she rarely used her semblance, it was devastating on both her body and her enemy. The girl in blue came at the girl in black. Jette released her semblance, not to attack but to boost the power behind her blocks because if Jette stored too much energy, she would literally blow up. Lazuli would go in to slice or stab and Jette would block and land a solid kick on the girl to knock her back.

"What the hell?" Lazuli rubbed her side, "You've been holding out on us."

"I didn't always have a metal arm to help me fight. This is how I fought for years."

Lazuli threw more pens and Jette moved out of the way. Jette crouched to a low pose, close to the ground, challenging Lazuli to get close once again. Lazuli did just that and lashed at Jette, her pens like razors. Jette slashed her blade and cut off all the nibs with a well-timed defense. Lazuli fumed, but Jette didn't let her recover. The brawler spun back around and put her full momentum in a spinning kick. Lazuli took the whole blow and fell back a few feet. Jette followed through with another. Then another. Jette did not let up.

Lazuli barely rolled out of the way and retreated to safety. Jette purposefully did not go for her face, which the girl was thankful for. The writer did not want to have to explain to everyone that her friend beat her to pulp with her bare feet.

"Good!" Lazuli praised the girl and withdrew more pens, "You have potential!"

"What do you mean?" Jette adjusted the grip on her blade.

"You are strong," Lazuli smirked, "but slow."

Jette barely had time to raise her arm to block when Lazuli was on her, attacking with her own feet and legs. Though she did not use the powerful swinging kicks, Lazuli's jabs were just as devastating. They were twice as fast as Jette's and the brawler was knocked back, forced to just cover her face with her arm.

Then Lazuli used Jette's own body to launch herself over to the brawler's other side and struck from behind. Jette whirled around to strike with her dagger only to get knocked to her knees from another kick in the back. Lazuli was once again behind her.

"Your speed is dreadful. You cannot knock me out with a powerful kick or punch when you can't even keep up."

"I'd use my semblance. You would be dead."

"Well I'm glad you didn't do that. I have too many empty pages in my life that I need to fill."

Jette groaned at the joke and tucked Pain away on her lower back. The girl slowly rose to her feet and clasped Lazuli's shoulder with a smile.

"I'll catch you. Someday, I'll catch you."

Lazuli just laughed and the two left the gym to join Carmyne and Burgundy for an early dinner before a long night of studying. Winter finals were just around the corner.

* * *

The school was drafty and cold. The air of loneliness filled the dorms. Very few remained during break and Jette Black was one of them. The girl glanced over at her scroll as she huddled under the blankets she stole from her team and a nearby supply closet. It flashed with a video message alert. The girl smiled and flicked it on. It was not who she expected.

On screen sat Pearl Graymark in a white pant suit with a scarf and sunglasses covering her face.

 _Jette. I know this is rude and I know you've cut yourself a great opportunity at Haven…._

Jette turned the video off before she could hear anymore from her old friend, mentor, and partner. It hurt too much. She tried so hard to let go of her past and it just creeped up on her. Her scroll buzzed once again.

Burgundy sent pictures from home.

There was another buzz.

Carmyne commented on how cute his mom looked.

Then another.

Lazuli sent pictures of the sunset from her balcony.

Jette sighed and rolled over. She covered her head with her pillow to drown out her exploding scroll. It had only been two days since the end of term and Jette was miserable. She never got lonely before. This was a new feeling. She stared up at the top bunk owned by Carmyne. Then glanced at all of Lazuli's books. Burgundy left a pile of old blueprints he scratched masterpieces on for fun. There was yarn and thread everywhere on Carmyne's desk. Jette's desk had wires and tools. The four had made this room their home and the girl in black loved it.

Her scroll buzzed once again. It was a video call. Jette groaned and sat up straight and adjusted her bed. She didn't want to look like she lived in a pigsty. The girl answered and came face to face with the girl who used to make her heart race.

"Hello?" Her hesitation evident. This was the first time she even thought of Pearl in weeks.

" _Jette!"_ Pearl smiled one of her weak half smiles, but the brawler knew it was genuine. _"How are you… wait. What's wrong with your shoulder?"_

"Hey Pearl. Nice to see you too." Jette shrugged and winced. Her body still protested on occasion. "I lost it in a training accident. But my team is helping me back on my feet. I still have Pain. How are you?"

" _I'm well. I'm teamed with Earthmaster."_ An annoyed frown graced the pale girl's lips. _"He's young but a decent marksman. I'll train him up fast."_

"He's that bandit boy _Laserpriestess_ captured over the summer, right?"

" _Yes. He's not as good as my old student, though. We are not as compatible."_ The nineteen-year-old answered. _"He's mute. Which plays well for his skills but doesn't make him a good team player."_

"Your old partner is not as good anymore. She doesn't have a steady hand and speed is still her weakness."

" _No matter, it's good to see you."_

"You as well." Jette smiled for the first time during their conversation. This only widened Pearl's. Jette was very fond of her mentor, though they butt heads and hurt each other physically and mentally. It was the world Jette was used to, so that behavior and treatment was welcome. It took a number of years for Pearl to warm up to Jette. She stayed stoic and icy through much of Jette's training and was ruthless on their battle field with Mercy, her prided weapon. It wasn't until the last few months before Haven that Jette's fiery nature melted her mentor.

" _You need a new arm, right?"_

Jette nodded and rolled her eyes. "Astute as ever."

" _Shut it."_ Pearl growled. _"I happen to have a contract. I was told to offer it to you first. Monty trusts you to get it done."_

"A… a job? A hit!?" Jette's mind shut down. She was told to do unspeakable things while in the organization with Pearl and _Laserpriestess_. The scary thing was, she had done everything without hesitation. There was something addicting about taking a life.

Jette could remember her first. An older org member was brought in, his usefulness had run dry and he was a liability. Jette was ordered to take care of him. She was given a knife and a gun, told to do as she pleased. Jette was brutal. His screams still echoed in her head.

Killing people was easy. Too easy. Always was. So, this hit shouldn't phase her. But it did. She was done. Jette thought she was done.

" _You need the money, Jette."_ Pearl coaxed. She really cared about her friend and didn't want her to go soft. _"I know how much having two arms is important to you."_

Something in Jette's mind cracked. Money was always a weakness for her. Money got her arm and weapons. Pearl was much nicer if you pay her a few bills for training. Lien could easily get you a few more training sessions with the former soldier.

"Send me everything." Pearl smirked at Jette's response. There was the girl she knew.

" _Welcome back, Blacksmoke. It's been a while."_

"You too, _Thundersnow_."

Pearl hung up and Jette sighed and reached under her bed for her tablet. She expanded it and rested her hand on the screen for it to read her palm print. Then did a facial recognition.

" _Welcome back, Blacksmoke."_ A friendly male robot voice greeted her.

Jette's tablet buzzed and she pulled up the files. Her mouth went dry and eyes went wide. Before her on the screen was a bear Faunus. The robot voice returned.

" _Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to take out this high-end target. Vizeadmiral Sasquatch Socks will be promoted to Admiral in one week right before the holiday. You are to go to Atlas and infiltrate his guard. Liquidate the target and all witnesses. You may use whatever means necessary."_

Jette sighed and accepted the mission. At least she will be busy during the break.

" _As always, should you be caught or killed, the organization will disavow any knowledge of your actions."_

Jette was not keen on putting her life on the line for Monty again. But she needed the money.

" _Funds necessary have been transferred to account number 0001710,"_ the male robotic voice added. " _This message will delete itself in ten seconds."_ The cool male voice stated and Jette mentally counted to ten. The screen went dark and then turned back on, converting back to a normal tablet.

"Carmyne is going to kill me," Jette hugged herself tight and fought dark emotions.

Her scroll went off and her heart sank. Carmyne requested a video chat. Jette let it ring. She did not want to talk to her partner now. Because Carmyne knew when something's wrong. And Jette knew she was giving off all the warnings of a mentally unstable person. Soon her scroll blew up with messages from her friend. For the first time in a long time, Jette allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Jette shouldered her pack and tightened the black plaid scarf around her neck. Her leather motorcycle jacket and jeans won't cut it for long term Atlas stay. But three days won't hurt. She could always steal if needed.

The first thing the girl did was scour out the location where Vice-Admiral Socks would be promoted. It was inside a large hotel. The only way to take him out here would be to disguise herself as a guest and get close. But they would search her for weapons. She had to look for other ways, and fast. The most ideal way would be to infiltrate as a guard, but they would heavily screen everyone and there was no way she could slip into his ranks. No, she would have to be cleverer.

"This might be easier than I expected," the girl smirked and looked at her scroll for confirmation. "I better get paid extra for this."

The girl made her way to the luxurious hotel and pulled out enough cash to pay for the weekend. The brawler, stood on her tiptoes to look over the counter at the woman at the front desk. The woman was crunching data and information into a computer and paid little attention to grugy girl from Mistral. Jette rested her arm on the counter and picked herself up a bit to gain a few inches, but after a few long moments, she let herself back down due to a lack of response from the worker.

"Excuse me," Jette made herself sound assertive and important. "I wish to book a room on the tenth floor for two nights." The huntress knew Socks and his detail booked the whole ninth floor. It is easier to infiltrate from above than from below. If this worked out as planned, she would only have to worry about a handful of guards and Socks himself.

"No one is allowed to book a room if they are under the age of fifteen." The receptionist did not even look up at her to respond, just kept trying something that couldn't be more important than a paying customer.

Something in Jette's mind snapped and she glared daggers at the woman. She opened up her mouth to respond until some commotion drew their attention to the door. The Admiral-to-be rushed in with his guards behind him. The four guards in full ceremonial uniform kept their leader behind them as their guns pointed toward the door. Jette's huntress training kicked in and she ran over to investigate. She pulled out a student hunter ID badge and attached it to her jacket as she joined the four soldiers. Jette smirked at what she saw. Three people looked at taking her money, and she be damned if she lost her hit.

A small knife slipped out of her coat sleeve, she threw it at one and it went into his neck, embedding deep into his aura. Jette quickly spun around and nailed a hard kick at another guy, slamming him into the ground. She quickly subdued him with a swift kick to the head. Jette turned to the third and pulled out her SW 500 revolver. She took a deep breath and aimed. She quickly pulled the trigger and blew into the man's aura. By the time her barrel was empty, the man had a huge hole in his chest. The girl absorbed most of the recoil into her own body, ready to use it against another threat. She turned back to the first guy, taking out another knife. The two engaged in heated hand to hand combat, Jette careful not to get caught by his dual tantos laced with his aura poison. Jette kicked the small blade out of his left hand and hooked her blade behind the spider's neck. She yanked and drove the faunus's head onto her knee, his head and aura were unable to compensate for the angle and strength behind the semblanced blow, his head landing on the floor with a sickening thunk. Leverage and physics were useful things to know in a fight.

"Thank you, Lazuli." The girl quickly put her weapons away, thinking fondly on her training sessions with her teammate. Jette turned to the guards. She rose her hand in a peaceful way. "I'm a huntress from Mistral. Jette Black."

"What the hell do they teach you all in Haven?" Socks quickly rose to his feet and fixed his tie. "You are better than all four of my guards. Three men in a minute."

"They teach us to protect at all costs. If you give your life. Give it for something meaningful."

"Wise, brave." Socks nodded, "let's see if you are honest. Why would you, kiddo, fight as a huntress? You certainly don't look the material." Jette glared and he quickly added, "Though your skills say otherwise."

"So, I'm not worthless." Jette answered and it was the most honest statement she's ever given. With only one arm, Jette was at a huge disadvantage. Though she can take down people like they are flies, she still felt weak compared to everyone else around her. Which was why she trained for years to be the strongest and the deadliest around. Though she was far from perfect, she could best many people she shouldn't be able to best.

"Well, I see I'm in good hands." He turned to a guard. "Get her a room on floor nine. We need a huntress in my detail."

Jette was only half listening as she searched the threat. She pulled out scrolls and weapons. She frowned when she discovered a paper note.

"Huntress?" The Vice-Admiral picked up on her distress.

"They were after you, sir." Jette sighed. But her picture was on the paper too.

This was a trap.

She pulled upon all her training to remain calm. Right now, she was a huntress. Not a hitman. And it's not exactly a switch you can flip. Someone either thought she would fail the mission or go soft. They were not wrong, but this complication won't get in the way of her and a new arm.

"I suggest you go up to your room, sir. I'll follow." Jette pulled out her knife from an attacker's neck. The stench burned her eyes as venom wafted off the dead body. "Dammit."

This guy was part of the Dicrats. He was a spider Faunus by the codename _Widowmaker_. The huntress' own contact was plotting to kill her. A guard member stayed by her side and she frowned at him.

"I'm Korvettenkapitän Rust of the Seebataillon." He saluted the girl and she just raised her eyebrows, sighing.

"Calm your tits, Mister." Jette interrupted him and wiped the blood off Pain and her hands on the enemy's jacket. Before she continued her search, practically stripping him. She needed to be extra sure. And there it was. _Widowmaker_ had a large scar on his right thigh from Jette's skilled knife work in one of her training sessions, which happened to be the last he agreed to. "So. What were you three up to?"

She turned away from the spider faunus and looked to the man she knocked out. He was awake and she quickly stepped on his right wrist where he was reaching for his fallen crossbow.

"Too fucking easy," Jette leaned forward, bones crushing under her weight and strength. The man screamed out in pain and kicked his knee up at her.

Jette fell off of him and quickly rolled to a low crouch, pulling out Pain from the sheath against her lower back. She flashed a toothy grin at her opponent. He pulled off his long overcoat, as it fell to the floor, his two arms broke apart to create four arms. Jette gritted her teeth. She could really use another hand. But one of his wrists was broken thanks to her well-placed heel. He withdrew four long katanas, one he placed in his teeth.

"Well, fuck." Jette stared up at the towering man with wide eyes. She lowered her center of gravity and raised Pain. "BRING IT!"

The Faunus roared and rushed up to her. There was a loud bang from a shotgun. The giant sank to the floor and behind him stood Korvettenkapitän Rust with a pump action shotgun on his hip. Jette frowned.

"I could have taken him."

Korvettenkapitän Rust rolled his eyes. Jette finally took the time to look at the man before her. His dark skin stood contrast from his white and gray uniform. He was clean cut with sharp blue eyes, like the ice here in Atlas. The lieutenant colonel smirked at the girl half his age and just shook his head.

"Welcome to the team, Miss Black." The man approached and held out his hand. Jette hesitantly shook it. "Now I need to know everything. Who were these people?"

"The Spider Brothers from the Dicrats, sir." Jette held up identification. The three were only known to her by their code names. "Wanted all over Mistral for many of their… failed assassination attempts."

Jette tapped _Widowmaker_ with the toe of her boot. "This underground group makes life as a huntress a headache." It was true. The Dicrats were mentioned once or twice in their studies, usually lumped in with other groups. But still the students learned about opposing forces, not just Grimm. Mistral was much different than the other countries. They each face different hardships.

"How can you tell?"

Jette exposed the skin behind _Widowmaker's_ right ear lobe. She rubbed some concealer off and there tattooed was a D. Just one of their organization's many identifiers. Jette's skin heated up in fear. She could feel the brand behind her right ear, which she hid with a thick layer of makeup.

"Your boss has a lot of money on his head, Korvettenkapitän," Jette crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I suggest we don't wait for his aura to heal him before we take them in."

"Aura to heal him? He has buckshot in his back"

"These fuckers have high aura, sir." Jette sighed and looked at _Gigantiaía Aráchni_ as his aura began to heal his wounds. "The big guy is just unconscious. Unless, do you mind?"

She drove Pain into the Spider's back, without waiting for a response. Blood spurted on her face and jacket and bones broke under her fingers as she released all the built-up energy in her body. Her semblance, if used properly, would kill in one hit. She could break bones just by grabbing body parts and disable targets quietly with an energized knife strike. Now no one could give her identity away and spoil her first major assassination.

Korvettenkapitän Rust frowned at the kid, not that he had much of a problem with this scum off the streets, it would be nice to know more about the situation and not take the word of a Huntress-In-Training.

"Sir, we must get going," Jette looked up at the lieutenant colonel and he nodded. Jette wiped the blood off her blade and hand on the large spider's staining shirt. "It's not safe for your leader. People are after him and I need to check your security."

The military officer raised his eyebrows. The security was fine beforehand. Having a huntress wouldn't hurt, but the military had things well under control. Though he was grateful for her help with the spider brothers, he feared adding a third party onto the defense detail will jeopardise Vize-Admiral Socks more.

* * *

Jette perched herself in the window of Vize-Admiral Socks' suite. The large city and nightlife so different than what she was used to. She swung her legs a bit as she clutched a mug firmly in her hand. Damn tea. Sadly, this was the only hot beverage around and Jette hated every sip.

"Mind if I join you?" Jette jumped in shock, not expecting to be snuck up on. She frowned and turned to the Vize-Admiral. This man was far too kind to be a hit. Jette knew he would bring a lot of good. But she must not get attached.

"It's not safe for you to be by a window, sir."

 _Kill him._

"I think I'll be fine, Miss Black." A smirk graced the Faunus's lips and Jette couldn't help but smile. "I'm a decorated war hero. Saved my whole team from Grimm. And I know you know what those underground are like. I can handle myself."

 _Throw him out the window._

"You were attacked by three skilled assassins." Jette tried to stay strong and dominate. She was his temporary security guard.

 _Stab him._

"And you took them down with ease." The Vize-Admiral crossed his arms across his chest and grinned. He looked the small girl up and down, taking in all her strength and power in a few choice glances.

 _KILL HIM NOW!_

"Sir, you hired me on because I know a thing or two about this. Just relax out of sight from the windows."

The Vize-Admiral stepped away and crossed the room to a table where he poured some brandy into a fine crystal glass. Jette frowned. That glass alone could pay for food to last her awhile. This was the only thing about the Vize-Admiral that irked her. He lived so lavishly. There are a few Faunus out there with wealth and power, and the Socks family was one of them.

She carefully turned her body so only one leg hung out the window, the other against her chest, hiding most of her actions. She could do it now. It would be easy. Jette slowly attached the suppression barrel to her revolver. She looked up at the broken moon and took a deep breath.

"Tell me about yourself, huntress." Socks turned to the girl, just thinking she is cleaning her gun. He was curious toward his new security agent. He knew little about her. She was so young, just a child to his eyes and his experience. How could someone so young become so skilled?

"I grew up in a bad household and ran away when I was fourteen. I hung out with scum of the street doing petty crime just to get food in my mouth. Then I joined Haven because I wanted a better life for myself." Jette was being partially honest, just her crimes were more severe. "I didn't want to be a criminal. Mistral underground is large and strong. I knew the Spider Brothers because I've seen them once. They tried to sabotage me as I was breaking and entering to forge some business's documents. They did a heist during that time that alerted the authorities. I barely got away."

"Did you ever hurt anyone?"

"On occasion, but I've never killed. The Spider Brothers were the first people I've ever killed." Jette lied big time to the man. "And they deserve it. They rape their victims, rob them, torture, then finally kill them."

She observed the Vize-Admiral. He looked a little green. Jette sympathized with the man. Her father's behavior was docile compared to most of the criminals in the Dicrats. Even Jette got nasty at times. Her dagger, when used with her semblance strength, can cut through aura. With two or three decent hits, the target was out of aura. Then she could quickly dispatch them. In her opinion, it's worse than using a gun. Her hits were slow deaths, if she doesn't use her semblance. It was impossible to stitch a triangle wound in your chest. Or she'll slit a throat, let the person drown in their own blood. Then burn the place down. She was named _Blacksmoke_ for her pyrotechnic tendencies.

She had to do that to Socks. He was not worth in full in his current rank. She'll wait for tomorrow night. Then strike hard and kill fast. She had to kill everyone who knew her real name, because _Blacksmoke_ won't be on the news. Jette, as herself, would grace every screen in Remnant.

Her scroll buzzed and she noticed Carmyne trying to contact her again. Jette's heart bled over what she was going to do to her friend. She was very fond of her partner and she thanked Carmyne for putting up with her antics. She was a good friend and couldn't be replaced. But this, if Carmyne found out, would ruin everything.

"Vize-Admiral?" Jette slipped her gun back into the holster on her thigh and looked back out into the starless sky.

"Yes, Miss Black?" The Vize-Admiral finished his glass and set it aside, focusing on the girl. He observed her silhouette in the darkness. Fog rose behind her in the cold air like smoke. The huntress was a shadow in the night. She was truly mysterious and dark. Just like her name and her past.

"Thank you."

The Vize-Admiral blinked a few times and nodded before retiring to his room. This girl truly was strange.

* * *

Jette perched herself on a lights balcony overlooking the stage. The ceremony was in a large theater and she had a nice spot to observe. She could easily jump down and intervene in any situation. Anything to protect her target. But she did not want to broadcast her presence more so than needed. Tonight, at least for the time being, she was a huntress. And huntresses protect.

Jette scanned the stage. There was intense screening of each guest and most were military and family. Every single one was pretty much DNA tested at the entrance. Jette already went through the list, everyone came out clean. Jette readied her revolver and took out Pain. Though everyone here should be clean, she did not want to chance it.

" _Jette!"_ There was buzzing coming from her earpiece and she jumped. " _Come in Jette!"_

The static hurt Jette's head and she cried out, quickly adjusting the volume. "How the hell do you always find me?!"

" _You are not hard to find. I didn't have to search at all."_ Pearl admired and sighed. _"You are all over the news."_

"Huh?" Jette turned on her scroll and it instantly blew up with messages from her team and even Pearl. All of them sent links to broadcasts and pictures. Turns out her stunt with The Spider Brothers got her the front page. "Fix this. NOW!"

" _I can't. As soon as it went breaking the org did their best to block it and your identity. But you don't have many friends and they'll do everything in their power to stop you. We were able to block them identifying you as a Dicrat but your name is out there. Jette Black is out there!"_

Identities stayed as anonymous as possible in case there was a leak. That was why in the org knew each other by code names. Pearl and Jette didn't divulge their identities to each other until after Jette left for Haven.

"Fix this the best you can. I don't want to abort!" Jette began to panic as she read what her partner sent over scroll. This was bigger than she though and her team had questions as why she was in Atlas. But she could not answer for the sake of their safety. If she was caught, they'll go right to Carmyne. And as long as her team were kept in the dark, the better they'll be.

"You know what to do, Pearl."

" _You can abort and stay a hero,"_ Pearl sighed. Jette could hear her frustrated typing. _"Make a better name for yourself. It's a way out of this life."_

"We made a deal, Pearl." Jette growled, "I leave this fuck show when you leave. Do your best. BLJC _can't_ find out."

Pearl cut the communication and Jette groaned in frustration. Jette knew she was a handful and a half. But she had to do this. She had to kill Socks. She needed her arm.

She sent four words to her friends before turning off her scroll.

 _I love my team_.

Jette's directed her attention to the stage and the guests. There stood General Ironwood talking about responsibility, skill, and honor. Jette rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd for more faces. There were high ranking Schnee Dust Company personnel, including their scarred heiress. Her eyes jumped from table to table, counting. Not people, money. At every table there were two or three people worth a nice sum of money. This was a jackpot. But the girl knew she couldn't touch them. She had to protect them.

Which sucked.

Her eyes kept scanning and they landed on a certain male and a sneer rose on her face. A certain head of household who ruined her best friend's childhood sat in boredom in gray and red. And a tall blonde sat next to the gray whiskered man, hair greased to the point it looked like plastic. Jette cocked her gun in anger. The Rowleys were here. She scanned the room some more, no Carmyne. The last thing the huntress needed was to run into her partner at the time like this. The girl took a deep breath and set the gun down with a sigh. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't kill her best friend's father. It would kill both of them. She loved Carmyne too much to ruin her life. Not anymore than she had to, rather.

* * *

Jette packed her bag, made sure her 500 SW Magnum was loaded with regular shells and her special loading mechanism loaded with dust shells. Her current fighting get up looked ridiculous. She had hooks and wires all over her body and hidden in her jacket which it made it easier for her to switch out weapons and reload. She sighed and tightened her fingerless glove with her teeth. An infinity scarf covered her lower face and headphones over her ears. She turned on some famous Mistral City Orchestra and took a deep breath.

Show time.

The small girl crouched behind a corner and pulled out a small mirror to peer around the corner. Only two outside the Admiral's door, that was no fun. She took a deep breath and fished for a distraction tool. Jette pulled out a small bag of marbles and rolled out a nice amount onto the floor by her side. The girl found her laserpointer and shone it on the floor before one of the guards.

"Dude!" the cat faunus patted her friend's chest with a grin, excited. "Look!" The little red dot danced on the floor. Before her human partner could stop her, the faunus was following the dot.

"Wisterea!" Her partner hissed. He rolled his eyes at the cat.

Wisterea followed the dot and comically slipped on the marbles. Jette hopped on top of the faunus, pinning her down, and rested a finger over her lips. The soldier opened her mouth and Jette gripped the girl's face, with a maniacal smile. Wisterea recognized the girl as the huntress and was about to protest but quickly received a hard blow to the temple, knocking her out. Jette pulled on a cord and Pain slipped into her palm. She held the weapon back to strike and kill the guard only to hear a gasp. Her partner caught on. Jette drove the point home and flipped forward, kicking the man in the face.

"Brat!" The man held his bloody nose. Jette was instantly in his face with punches to his aura. He rose his hands to block, but even with just one hand, it was hard to catch the huntress. Jette, to overwhelm her prey, suddenly stopped, the music building for a crescendo. The girl flicked her wrist and Pain left her hand.

"You're that Black kid. What are you do-" The solder squeaked as Jette grabbed his crotch, the music reaching its peak. "Mother…" He wheezed.

Jette kept quiet and squeezed harder. The solder gasped, face turning ghostly white. A knife slipped out of her sleeve and right into his groin, breaking through his weakened aura. Jette head butt him in his already broken nose to mess with his senses. She stepped back and watched the man sink to the floor. She quickly disposed of him too.

The killer rose to her feet and stepped over the bloody mess. She quickly adjusted her scarf and made her way to Socks' room. A small smile graced her lips as she took out her lock pick kit. She got on her knees and slowly worked on the lock, trying to be quiet.

"WHAT!?" Jette froze at the cry of a woman and instantly launched herself at three soldiers, preying on their emotional vulnerability.

She jumped onto one's back, attempting to break a neck but fighting aura. The larger man pulled the smaller girl off of him and threw her across the hall. Jette collided with a wall and gasped in pain as all the air left her lungs. The girl quickly rose to her feet, the fight allowing no recovery time, and stared at a barrel of three guns pointing at her. She sighed and shoved her hand into her pocket. She could really use Carmyne right now. If her team was accustomed to this type of behavior, team BLJC will be one of the best assassin teams out on the market. But sadly, that wasn't realistic. Jette was alone and will forever be alone.

This was it.

Or so she believed. Three little red dots appeared on three chests. The girl smirked and the glass behind her shattered. Three guards down in one second, two by bullets and one with an arrow. Jette turned and saluted her old friends before a smoke grenade rounded the corner, encasing the small girl in smoke. Jette used that cover to work on the lock. She was soon in the room as her team held everyone off.

Jette grinned and tugged on a wire, Pain entering her hand. She took a deep breath as she made her way around the suite. She kept low and to the shadows, not wanting to risk discovery. Though staying hidden wasn't her forte, the dark clothing certainly helped.

The girl slinked into the admiral's room, katar in hand. She smiled. The man snored like the bear he was, she had to hold in a laugh. She suddenly hesitated. Snuggled into his side was a thin bunny Faunus. His wife. The huntress frowned, the girl was pretty with cute ears. Young. Probably a gold digger, but nonetheless enjoying her husband's company. The girl shook her head. Damn Faunus. She didn't want to kill this girl.

Jette swung Pain and swiftly slit the Admiral's throat and stabbed his wife in the chest. Sock's woke with a start and choked, unable to breathe. Blood streamed freely from his neck, staining everything around him. He recognized her and opened his mouth to speak only to choke on more blood.

"I'm sorry," she elbowed the man, knocking him out. Jette quickly set out a few burn dust crystals. She pulled another cord and her revolver fell into her hand. The girl quickly went to the window. She aimed and fired, lighting the bed in an explosion of fire. She shielded her face and began her slow climb to the ground.

About twenty feet from the ground, she slipped and fell hard on her side. She heard a crack as a few ribs broke and she groaned. The killer slowly rose to her feet, assessing the damage.

"Dust!" The girl swore. At least three and a terrible bruise that she would have to explain to her team. Then they will ask questions. But everyone who knew she killed Socks was dead.

* * *

She quickly made her trek to the air base where she had a ticket for the midnight ride home to Haven. She would be there in two days and to safety. And her friends would just know her as a hero or something, something she wasn't.

Jette made it to a large snow bank, she must climb to make it to her ride. She suddenly felt a burning sensation across her back, followed by searing pain. The girl cried out and quickly turned to her attacker. She did not expect this. Not one bit.

"Korvettenkapitän Rust?"

"Nice to see you again, Miss Black," the military officer rested his bloody saber on his shoulder, his shotgun against his back. "I had a feeling I would catch you."

Jette reached for her gun only for Rust to shoot it out of her hand. The girl gasped as the shot fought through her aura. She glared and crouched low to the ground.

"I was hoping you would take down that beast." Jette froze, dumbfounded by the man's comment. "Faunus are nothing but trouble. You certainly agree. You killed two tonight and I'm sure many others in your career, _Blacksmoke_."

"What are you saying. I don't understand." Jette did her best to stay calm. He knew who she was. All of it. But she need a level head or she won't survive this fight. "Socks was a good man. He would have done a lot for the military."

"But you killed him." The man cocked his gun. "I don't have to take orders from an animal anymore, and I thank you." Jette glared. "And now I'm going to kill you and be the hero. Maybe even take his place. The man who took down a high end hit woman."

Jette clenched her fist in anger. How could someone so fowl live on this earth and protect the people of Atlas? Prejudice came in many shapes and sizes and it made the girl physically sick to her stomach. Her best friend was a Faunus. Jette respected Faunus. This was a job, not a racial crime. Or at least she didn't kill him because he was a Faunus. Only for the money.

"First, I'm going to claim your bounty money. You have a couple thousand on your head and I'm sure it will only go up after the Admiral's assassination." Rust began. "Then I will accept my military reward. Which will most likely turn into a promotion or a reassignment to a more," the man thought for the right words, "prestigious position."

"You make me sick." Jette growled and spat into the snow. "There is a special place in hell for people like you."

"Like you would go to heaven, Miss Black," Rust smirked. "I know who you are. And soon all of Remnant will know."

Jette had enough of the talking and launched herself at the lieutenant colonel only to get knocked to the ground by the butt of his gun. Jette sprung back to her feet and took out Pain, ready to fight. She rose to her full height, which was barely over five feet. Rust pointed his shotgun at the girl, ready to pull the trigger, but Jette was faster, stronger, and stupid. She grabbed the barrel and yanked, using her strength to aid her. The man couldn't hold on, but still pulled the trigger. Jette did her best to absorb the energy. The buck shot ate her aura and she felt the burn as hot blood stained her shirt.

Rust withdrew his sword but Jette slashed her katar, her semblance strength shattering the sword. The girl began to see double and felt sharp pain to her face, a hard punch knocking her down once again. He kicked and kicked, the girl's aura falling into the red. With a last-ditch effort, Jette grabbed his leg and twisted it, breaking his leg at the knee. Rust screamed and fell. But now he used his fists. Anything to bring the girl down and ready for the kill.

Jette won't have any part of that. She once again called on her semblance and spun on her lower back, kicking her feet up. She knocked the man back enough to thrust Pain, punching through his aura with a strong semblance hit. With a last scream, his life left him.

Jette gasped in pain, face bruised and bloody and her back wound staining the snow. Her black shirt stained by the flesh wound, the buck shot was mostly absorbed by her aura. While her broken ribs did not help.

She slowly rose to her feet, staring at the dead monster at her feet. She kicked him hard, furious and hurting from his words and actions. Monsters like him did not deserve to walk on this world.

"Fuck you." She gave the dead body one last hard kick before escaping to the transport ship.

* * *

A week passed and Jette worked hard to heal her body. She got a fresh arm and was just stuck with testing and modiying it. Though her body protested, because not all her injuries healed, she trained a few hours every day. Anything to grow acquainted with her new appendage.

Her whole upper body was wrapped tight in bandages. And her face held a crooked nose, a black eye, and a nasty split lip, along with a few other bruises. Jette was used to pain. She sometimes even enjoyed it, in a dark and twisted way.

More days passed and all but the large wound on her back and the bruising on her chest healed. Her nose was still crooked, though. But the day came for her team's return. Part of her was happy and excited. The other half was terrified beyond belief. She looked like a mess and had a new arm. Jette had a lot of explaining to do.

The girl heard laughter outside the hall and she couldn't help but smile. Her friends returned. Then a spike of regret stabbed her heart. She killed someone. And it was not some deserter or captured enemy. A decent person.

She took a deep breath as the knob turned and there stood a very happy Lazuli and a slightly tired Burgundy, already with his travel mug of fancy tea. They paused at the door at the sight of Jette. Their smiles grew.

"Jette!" Burgundy approached Jette's bottom bunk with a grin. "Good to see you." He studied her. He noticed everything but said nothing. Lazuli went over and sat on the floor by the assassin's feet.

"So…" Jette rubbed her hands together in nervousness. "How was your break?"

"You would know if you checked your scroll." Lazuli looked up at the girl. "We were worried."

"What the hell is this!?" Burgundy poked her new metal arm. Jette froze up and looked at her arm tucked through her leather jacket. She rose it and flexed the fingers.

"A reward." Jette mumbled. That wasn't a lie.

"So, you showed off your skills with one arm." Lazuli casually continued the conversation. "My break was exciting too. I read up on some history and went to some museums."

"And I bussed tables." Burgundy leaned back on his hands, relaxing. "We had a busy holiday at The Swampwater."

"That's your family's restaurant, right?" Burgundy nodded at Lazuli's question.

"And you went to Atlas, obviously looking for some work," Burgundy elbowed Jette in the side, not knowing about her ribs, causing her to stiffen a bit. "And got a job protecting one of the most influential Faunus, outside the White Fang, in all of Remnant."

Jette just nodded, taking Burgundy's explanation as truth, though it was far from it. "I was just at the right place at the right time."

The door suddenly swung open, slamming into the desk behind it with a loud crash. There stood Carmyne Rowley in all her glory. She scanned the room, searching for her partner. Her eyes bore into the brawler and Jette shied away under the gaze.

"You." Carmyne rushed the girl and hauled the brawler to her feet. "What the hell?! Why! Why?"

"Car—" Jette froze and touched her stinging cheek. Her partner hit her. And hard.

"I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU!" Carmyne cut her friend off. Tears pricked the seamstress's eyes. "I was so scared. Don't do this to me. Never scare me again."

Two strong hands gripped Carmyne's upper arms and her mind went blank. This couldn't be real. The Faunus felt Jette press close to her, holding her in a tight embrace. The Faunus broke down, Jette was fixed. Somehow, everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry." Jette mumbled into her friend's shoulder, being noticeably shorter than her partner. "I had to do this. I needed an arm."

Carmyne gently touched the metal, not believing it to be real. She pressed her palm against Jette's. She felt the grooves in the metal casing. Hard and strong. Tough and cold. This was why Jette was in Atlas. She just was at the right place at the right time to protect her people's hero. But as soon as Jette left his detail, an assassin struck. _Blacksmoke_ returned from the shadows.

"So, a new arm and a crooked nose." Burgundy looked up at the brawler. "Anything else we should know or see?"

Jette felt an ache in the center of her chest and her back. The bandages covered all. She quickly shook her head. They couldn't know about Rust's fight. Her team would ask too many questions. The team leader examined the girl but said nothing more on the matter.

"Any kings up your sleeve?" He continued on with the conversation. Lazuli groaned at his pun.

Jette smirked and stepped away from Carmyne, who still had tears in her eyes. The girl shrugged off her leather jacket, exposing the full arm. The metal casing had grooves all up it. She hinted toward secrets that perked everyone's interest.

"How about I show you." She flexed the metal fingers into a fist.

* * *

The boy in brown looked at the girl in black. They studied each other. Jette with an arrogant smirk and Burgundy with a calm facade. Off to the side sat their teammates, both curious about this fight. It'd been awhile since the two fought, even in class. Jette and Burgundy trained hard and their teammates had no idea how Jette would fight.

Jette tightened her leather glove on her left hand, ready to fight. She was ready to test out her arm and improved strength. Her semblance was much stronger now, making her even more deadly.

Carmyne studied her teammates before she raised a whistle to her lips and blew.

Burgundy quickly used his hard-light projector to form a wall between Jette and himself. Jette frowned, impatient. She knew her arm stood no chance against the light blue wall. Fact, nothing stood a chance against it. Jette just relaxed and waited.

"You are no fun today." Jette complained, pouting. "Please get on with it."

"I just don't want you to hit me."

Jette rushed forward and rested her hands on the humming wall, starting to feel sensation in her hand. The girl installed pressure sensors in her hand, as well as some other tricks. Jette modified her outfit to suit this new arm. She now ripped off the sleeves of her black plaid shirt for better mobility. On her neck was a club tattoo in black with a knife through the center, her symbol that marked her part of the BLJC family. It topped off her intimidating demeanor.

"Your pretty face will be fine, Burgundy." Jette crossed her arms over her chest. "Though I can fix it a bit for you if you want." She winked at the boy and he frowned.

The wall quickly dissolved in a soft whooshing buzz and Jette quickly jumped through the opening as fast as she could. Jette, faster and stronger than she was the last semester, was right up on Burgundy. His eyes went wide and quickly rose his hammer to block a palm thrust and jumped back a bit to dodge a kick from a heavy metal boot. He went in for a swing and Jette caught the metal head and absorbed the energy from the moving object into her metal hand. The bands in her arm softly glowed red and yellow, like fire.

Burgundy studied the fighter before him. She yanked the hammer from his hands and tossed it aside like a toy. Jette was back in his face and Burgundy was forced to dodge Jette's increasingly fast blows. Jette smirked a hooked a foot behind his ankle and Burgundy saw the beautiful blue sky before he felt the air leave his lungs as Jette slammed her metal elbow into his chest, knocking him into the ground.

Burgundy coughed and struggled to his feet, needing air in his lungs. Jette picked him up with her metal arm only to slam him back into the ground. Air left his lungs once again and the girl smirked as her forearm transformed, exposing a double barrel shot gun pointed straight at his chest. His eyes widened and scurried away before she could shoot him.

"What the hell!" Burgundy pointed at the older girl's arm. She cocked the gun with a thrust and smirked.

"I installed a few toys in this arm. It's reinforced with the strongest alloy I can afford. It can absorb my semblance energy so my body doesn't have to. I can fuck shit up. And a shotgun so I have a ranged weapon."

"That's fucking insane!" Burgundy went for his hammer only to get grazed by buckshot. He quickly began typing but Jette didn't let him finish the command. With speed, the brawler held his right wrist in her metal grip, squeezing with enough force to break the bones. The boy cried out and fell to his knees, holding his arm to his chest. He felt aura build up in his arm and start repairing the fracture but the pain dealt was unbearable.

Jette was there to gently realign the bone, simultaneously ending the fight. She didn't know her new strength could plow through aura. She knew her grip would hurt but had no idea aura couldn't keep up with the acute pressure.

"I'm sorry, boss." She helped him up and just shrugged. It wouldn't take more than about six days to heal good as new thanks to aura. But six days could be a long time in the hunting world. Burgundy was lucky it was just a wrist. Not a leg.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," Lazuli was at the larger boy's side and he relaxed a bit, allowing someone else to take care of him.

Jette nodded and began her walk to the locker room, not knowing she had a shadow. She slowly pulled out a towel from her locker and proceeded to wipe her face. She closed the door and found a tall Faunus leaning against the other side.

"What happened?" Carmyne touched Jette's arm, who instantly recoiled away. "Be. Honest."

"I just got lucky with timing. The money for protecting the Admiral was in my bank account before he died. I have no idea what happened. It was pretty much the night after I left for home." Jette rehearsed this white lie well.

"So, your reward was money."

"Security pays well if you know where to look, Carmyne."

"What's wrong with you?" Carmyne snapped, pain etched on her fair, angular face. "The man you protected is now dead! An innocent Faunus!"

"I didn't ask for the job. I'm not certified bodyguard and my student badge barely covered the hunting contract. This was a S ranked mission given to a D ranked kid. I stayed until my services were no longer needed. I took it seriously while I was hired. Yes, I was shocked about his death, but I knew there was little I could do. I'm trying to move on from this." Jette sunk to the bench in front of her locker. She rested her head in her hands, feeling the prick of pain in her head. "I'm sorry."

Carmyne took a deep breath and sighed, gently rubbing her partner's back. She could feel the pain and conflict in the air. Jette was going to have to live with this for the rest of her life. Carmyne could not lose another to _Blacksmoke_.

"She would have killed you," the snow leopard Faunus sighed and held her friend to her side. "She's killed more than anyone could count."

"I just worry. I wonder if I could have done more, but I was on the flight home when I found out."

"Just take a deep breath," Carmyne helped the girl to her feet. "C'mon, let's go check on our leader. You really beat him up. He's now not the strongest of us."

Jette nodded and wiped her face with a towel before tossing it into a laundry bin, making it with ease. She quickly put up Pain and all her ammunition into her locker. She gave her partner and small smile and the two headed out to the infirmary.


	2. Author's note

For those of you who have no idea who these people are. Read the BLJC stories in this order:

1\. Arms race

2\. Death felt beyond sweet

3\. Truth behind lies

4\. Ain't no rest for the hunter

These characters were created for a RWBY Table Top my friends created. We made new Grimm, built stats. We made Remnant less about relics, Maiden's, and Salem and more about Criminals, Bandits, and Grimm. I have many of our sessions typed up and more than willing to post them. They are not scripted. I was in charge of note taking. "Punching is not a good way to get food" "Pearl is Jette's bitch" "The building was big (my half ass scripted description GM gave for a vibrant fortress)" you know... usual table top note taking. But with these notes, I converted them into stories. Which was fun. And I want to share these with you all. Expect more team BLJC soon.

-JJ


End file.
